


Ravishing

by Anonymous



Series: Good Omens Omorashi [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attraction, Bladder Control, Desire, Desperation Play, Kink, Kissing, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Omorashi, Sexual Fantasy, Undressing, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Aziraphale knows he has a desperation kink, and when he and Crowley finally get together after averting the Apocalypse, he finally gets a chance to explore it with someone else.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Omorashi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751290
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98
Collections: Anonymous





	Ravishing

2008

Aziraphale, formerly the Angel of the Eastern Gate, was drunk and horny. He had also spent the last hour or so discussing how best to interfere with the Great Plan for the End of the World with his best friend, who happened to be a demon and, incidentally, was the reason for his horniness.

He really was a rubbish angel.

Crowley was leaning against the wall, half-full glass in hand, staring morosely at the floor. Aziraphale took the opportunity to look him over. His shoulder-length red hair, his long and lean body, his tight trousers. God, those trousers shouldn’t even be allowed in the presence of an angel, but there they were, taunting Aziraphale. He sat up in his desk chair and reached for the bottle of wine to refill his glass. He was getting, of all things, an erection. Unbelievable.

Unacceptable, really.

Crowley crossed the room and collapsed on the sofa, where he ripped off his sunglasses and threw them aside. Oh, bugger. Now Aziraphale could see his eyes. Those absurdly gorgeous eyes always did him in. Aziraphale gulped his wine.

“Know what ‘m sayin’, angel? ‘S jus’ not right. Don’ see why ‘s all got to end like that,” Crowley slurred, squirming on the couch. Idly, as if he didn’t know he was doing it, he skimmed a hand down the side of his throat as he sloshed the wine in his other hand. _If I didn’t know any better, I’d think he was teasing me on purpose,_ Aziraphale thought. _Lord, the love bites I’d put on that neck if he’d let me._ The thought made him harder still, and he ungracefully crossed one leg over the other. If his arousal didn’t ease up soon, he’d have to excuse himself so that he could do something about it. His penis was aching to be touched, preferably by Crowley, but Aziraphale’s own hand would do in a pinch.

Crowley squirmed again, then stood up with a grimace. “Back in a moment, angel,” he said. “Need a piss.”

And there it was: the final ingredient in Aziraphale’s cocktail of desire. He’d always found it inexplicably sexy when someone, usually Crowley, badly needed to urinate. More than once he’d masturbated to memories of the demon briskly heading for the loo at the Ritz, or squeezing his legs together just a touch too hard while driving the Bentley, or telling Aziraphale that he needed a quick pee before they went out. Once or twice he’d even listened at the door, getting aroused by the sound of Crowley relieving himself. It was all rather inappropriate, but Aziraphale couldn’t help himself.

“Take your time, dear,” he said as Crowley stumbled off toward the loo. As soon as he was out of sight, Aziraphale tore open his fly and reached into his pants. He curled his fingers around his rock-hard member and threw his head back, biting his lip as he stroked it once, then twice. _He needs the toilet. All that wine; his bladder’s probably full…he must be desperate. Now he’s probably opening his trousers; perhaps he’s fidgeting a little because he needs relief so badly…he must have been holding it for a while. Maybe he’ll even struggle to get his cock out before-_

Aziraphale came, quickly but satisfyingly. He sighed in relief as he quickly miracled away his semen, then zipped his trousers back up. Perhaps now he’d be able to concentrate on the business of saving the world.

Crowley came back from the toilet, and Aziraphale gave him a serene smile. No harm done, then. On with the evening.

2019, Post-ApocaLet’s Not

It wasn’t Crowley’s first kiss, but it was the first time a kiss had got him so hot so quickly. Of course, he supposed that wasn’t a surprise, considering the fact that he was being kissed by a literal angel on whom he’d had a massive crush for six thousand years.

“Oh, yes, that’s it,” he groaned as Aziraphale pulled away from his mouth and dropped his lips to Crowley’s neck, pressing a line of hard kisses along his jugular. “That’sss it, angel, yesss…” Aziraphale teased gently at Crowley’s skin with his teeth, and Crowley almost bucked him off his lap. “Oh, _yes…”_

“Like that, do you?” Aziraphale’s voice was rough with arousal, and that made Crowley even harder than he already was. “You taste amazing, Crowley; did you know that? Could lick your skin all day…”

Crowley tipped his hips up to press his erection against Aziraphale’s. The angel moaned and captured Crowley’s lips again, and Crowley tried not to think about the pressure that was building in his bladder. They’d been to the Ritz for dinner and drinks before returning to the bookshop, and he hadn’t had the foresight to go to the loo before they’d left, with the result that he now rather needed a pee. However, the need to empty his bladder was not nearly as strong as the need to keep kissing Aziraphale, considering that he’d spent the past six millennia desperate to do exactly that.

Crowley bit Aziraphale’s lip, and the angel gave his mouth a swift lick in return. Ngk. Crowley hadn’t expected that Aziraphale would be this good at snogging.

They kept at it for Satan knew how long – it honestly didn’t matter to Crowley at this point. Or it wouldn’t have, if the pressure inside him hadn’t been getting stronger with every passing moment. Eventually he pulled away and smiled apologetically. “Sorry, angel, but I need to nip to the toilet. I won’t be a minute.”

This announcement was met with a reaction from Aziraphale that Crowley had definitely not expected: his eyes went dark with what any self-respecting demon would have recognised instantly as sexual craving.

Crowley stared at him. “Angel?”

Aziraphale gulped. His arms, instead of letting go of Crowley’s waist, had tightened around it, keeping him in place. “Uh, of course,” he stammered. “Very well.” He opened his arms, but Crowley didn’t move. He raised an eyebrow at the angel.

“Aziraphale, correct me if I’m wrong, but I think you got really turned on just now.”

Aziraphale was blushing furiously, which only confirmed Crowley’s suspicions even as the angel tried to refute them: “I…I was already quite aroused, my dear. By all means, go and use the toilet, then come back here and kiss me.” He tried to give a casual smile, but Crowley wasn’t fooled. He was a demon, after all; he knew lust when he saw it.

“Aziraphale, you can tell me,” Crowley said. “Is it because I said I needed a piss?”

Aziraphale’s reaction to that could hardly have been clearer. He flushed a deep red and ducked his head, avoiding Crowley’s gaze.

“Why, angel, I do believe you’ve got a kink!” Crowley crowed. He kissed Aziraphale sweetly on the forehead. “Oh, this is so exciting! I’d always assumed sex with angels would be a bit…well, vanilla, but _my_ angel has a _kink!”_ He was so utterly delighted by this unexpected development that he forgot his pressing need for a moment.

Aziraphale finally looked at him again. “Well, I suppose the cat’s out of the bag, then. Yes, Crowley; it gets me rather hot and bothered when you need to urinate.” He cast his eyes down again, as if he were ashamed. “Actually, I should confess something: I’ve listened to you, before. When you were…in the toilet.”

Crowley blinked. “You’ve listened to me pissing?”

Aziraphale nodded, shamefaced.

_“Really?”_

Another nod.

“Oh, angel!” Crowley grabbed Aziraphale and hugged him close, crushing him against his chest. “This is the best day of my life; you have no idea.” He squirmed in the angel’s lap. “Listen, though; I really am getting rather desperate. Is there anything you’d like me to do?”

Aziraphale frowned. He looked as though he were struggling a bit to move past the simple fact that Crowley was ok with this. More than ok, as a matter of fact. “Well, I suppose…” he clamped his teeth together, trailing off.

“Tell me, angel,” Crowley coaxed gently. “Anything you want. I mean it.”

“You won’t laugh?” Aziraphale asked.

“Of course not! Trust me, Aziraphale, when you’ve wanted to ravish someone for as long as I’ve wanted to ravish you, you’re not choosy about how the ravishing gets accomplished.”

Aziraphale smiled tentatively. “Well…I would very much like it if I could be the one to choose when you’re allowed to go to the toilet.”

Crowley allowed his eyes to fill in, so that the snakelike yellow took over. He saw Aziraphale swallow. “Like I said,” he declared, running his tongue over his lips, “whatever you want.”

Aziraphale’s hands danced across Crowley’s hips. “I want to undress you,” he said breathlessly.

“Be my guest,” Crowley growled, and shifted back a bit so that Aziraphale could slide his jacket off his shoulders. As Aziraphale began to unbutton his shirt, Crowley tipped his head back to bare his throat to any kisses Aziraphale might want to place there. The feeling of angelic fingers gliding over his chest made him sigh in pleasure.

Aziraphale began to trace his tongue across Crowley’s breastbone, which made Crowley shiver so hard that the feeling went all the way down to his nether regions. A spark of urgency in his bladder caused him to press his thighs together, which did not go unnoticed by Aziraphale.

“You really are getting desperate, aren’t you, darling?” Aziraphale asked, his mouth against the base of Crowley’s neck.

“Mmm…yes, angel,” Crowley replied. “I…I had a lot of champagne.”

“How do you feel?” Aziraphale asked, pressing his warm palms to Crowley’s ribs, kissing along his collarbone.

“I feel good because you’re kissing me, but I’d quite like to go to the toilet.” Crowley shifted under the angel’s touch. “I need to have a piss.”

Aziraphale moaned. “Heaven above, Crowley, you are gorgeous.”

“Hmm. Gorgeous and desperate for a pee.” As best he could with a full bladder, Crowley pressed his half-hard cock against Aziraphale’s thigh. “May I go to the toilet, angel?”

“You may not.” Aziraphale cupped Crowley’s face in his hands and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Crowley kissed back fiercely, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale’s neck. His heart almost hurt from how much he loved him. He wondered, through the haze of arousal in his brain, whether he’d ever have the courage to tell him so.

“Angel,” Crowley gasped against Aziraphale’s mouth, as the angel placed a hand on his thigh. “I need the toilet.”Aziraphale didn’t answer, he just ducked his head to kiss Crowley’s neck. Crowley dug his fingers into his partner’s back. “Angel, please; I’m not going to be able to wait much longer.” The urgency between his legs was impossible to ignore.

“May I touch you?” Aziraphale’s voice trembled with want.

In response, Crowley grabbed one of the angel’s hands and pressed it against his cock. Aziraphale’s fingers curled around it, squeezing. “How does that feel?”

Crowley bit his lip. The love of his existence touching his dick felt wonderful, but he suspected it would feel better if his bladder weren’t so painfully full. “Angel, I have to pee. I’m desperate, please…” he placed his hand over Aziraphale’s and squeezed harder. “I can’t hold it much longer, angel. I _really_ need a piss. Please…” He leaned close to Aziraphale’s ear while keeping one hand firmly clasped to his penis. The need was only getting stronger. “Angel, I’m begging you,” he whined. “Please let me go and have a piss.” He changed his position in the angel’s lap so that he could cross his legs, hoping that would help him keep control. “Aziraphale, please, I need to go so badly…”

“Very well,” Aziraphale said. He stood up, bringing Crowley with him. The sudden motion had Crowley grabbing at his crotch to stop himself from letting go right there. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this desperate to piss.

“Angel, please,” he said, not finished begging.

Aziraphale smiled at him. “I hope you have no objection to me watching?”

“None at all, as long as we go _now,”_ Crowley said, crossing one leg over the other. “Fuck, I need to go, angel!”

“Come on, dear,” Aziraphale said gently, and took Crowley’s hand. He led him to the toilet, but when Crowley went to undo his belt, Aziraphale stopped him. “Allow me,” he said, and slowly slid the buckle out, smiling up at Crowley as he did so. “I think I’d like to make this last a bit.”

“Angel, please…” Crowley was fidgeting now, almost dancing on the spot. “Please, hurry!”

Aziraphale did not hurry. He slipped Crowley’s belt off at a glacial pace, and when his hands went to Crowley’s zipper, Crowley was right on the edge of leaking. “Angel, I’m gonna-”

Just as he was about to let go, Aziraphale unzipped him and reached into his boxers for his cock. Crowley was pissing as soon as the angel pulled it out, barely giving him a second to point it in the right direction.

“Oh, fuck,” Crowley groaned, slumping against Aziraphale as urine gushed out. “Oh, bugger. That was close. I nearly didn’t make it.” He pressed his face into Aziraphale’s shoulder, trusting that the angel would hold his penis steady while he continued to empty his bladder.

It took nearly a full minute before he was finished, at which point Aziraphale released his cock and kissed him on the neck. “That was amazing,” he said hoarsely. “Tremendously sexy. I loved every moment.”

Crowley smiled, still weak with relief. “Good,” he said simply.

Aziraphale kissed his cheek. “Shall we resume our previous activities?” He made a little gesture at his crotch, where Crowley could see his dick pressing against his trousers. “That little scene got me rather hot, and I’m sure I can help you get your erection back.”

“I’m sure you can,” Crowley said. Now that his bladder was empty, his cock had already started to stiffen again. He kissed Aziraphale on the lips before putting his cock back in his pants and zipping himself back up. “Well. Shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are lovely! If you liked this, I wrote another fic in a similar vein, simply called "Desperate". It is also an anonymous work.


End file.
